The Watcher
by DustinandMarahForLife
Summary: A spy enters Balamb and no-one knows anything about it, Quistis starts to cotton on but is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**This takes place a month or two _after_ the game. Everyone's settled back in etcetc. This is my second Final Fantasy VIII fanfic, and since i noticed a few people noticing my _other_ fic, i thought: Hey! I know! I'll post another story! And here it is, well just chappy 1 at the moment, i've done half of the story so far, and updates may vary. This chappy is very short, because. . . ok, i don't actually know why.

**Disclaimer: **Gawd, aren't these a pain?? Final Fantasy and all that jazz belongs to SquareSoft. I think. _shrugs_ Well, basically I Dont own it! But i do own Ira, who will be in soon!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**  
  
A dark figure made his way up the path towards the styles of Balamb Garden, he cautiously took in his surroundings before silently jumping over the styles and making his way towards the fountain making sure any of the Garden faculty didn't spot him. He crouched down by the fountain and looked at the inside structure, there had to be another way to get to the second floor without using the elevator. He looked up and noticed that there was a ladder on the outside of the elevator, it lead all the way to the second floor corridor. The figure grinned to himself, _Bingo!_ He silently made his way to the ladder, after a brief glance around him; he quickly made his way up the steps. When he reached the top, he climbed onto the hallways and ran straight to the 2F classrooms. There was only one he was interested in, _ah, there it is._ He cringed as the doors slid open, hoping no one heard he stepped into the room. He doors closed and the sign came back down . . .  
  
** INSTRUCTOR QUISTIS TREPE.**  
  
After about two hours he finally found what he was looking for.  
  
**Rinoa Heartilly {SeeD trainee} CONFIDENTIAL.  
**  
_Got'cha!_ He grinned and grabbed the file; he stuck it into his jacket pocket and looked around. He opened the doors and made his quick yet silent way back out of Balamb Garden. He had a feeling he'd be making many more visits before his time is over.

* * *

It was nine in the morning when Squall Leonhart heard his phone ring. He rolled over and tried desperately to ignore it, it was his day off and he was spending it with Rinoa . . . _Rinoa_. He opened his eyes as the sound stopped, at first he thought whoever was trying to ring had stopped. But he was wrong.  
  
"Hello? Oh hi Quistis . . . what? . . . Yes, I'm sure, I put it right back where you got it from . . . ok . . . right . . . I'll be there in a minute . . . yeah he's here . . . no, I think he's asleep . . . actually he's just pretending . . . ok . . . I'll tell him for you . . . see you soon . . . yeah bye!"  
  
Squall heard the phone receiver cling back in place and rolled back over to face Rinoa,  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"My files are missing..."  
  
"WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go, very short but still! Let me know what you think...should i carry on with it? Or just walk away now??? There's a pretty button that lets you review just below, _hinthint!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is the second chapter, a little longer than last time! Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** _sigh_ look back a page, it's not me who owns FFVIII, but i do own Ira, who's now in it! (Just about!)

**

* * *

****Chapter 2:  
**  
"What's the big deal? It's only a file! Doesn't Cid have copies of them all?" Rinoa was struggling to keep up with Squall. Squall stormed down the hallways and into the elevator. "Squall!" She ran into the elevator in time and caught her breath.  
  
"Rinoa, those files were confidential! All of the SeeD files are never to leave Balamb Garden! And what's worse is that your file states all of your sorceress abilities as well!" Squall looked at Rinoa with a concerned expression, "whoever has that file can do a whole lot of damage." Squall made his way out the elevator and straight to Quistis's classroom leaving Rinoa to wonder behind him.  
  
Quistis was standing outside her office when Squall approached, "Squall! Where's Rinoa?"  
  
"Back there." He pointed behind him, "What happened Quistis?"  
  
Quistis looked at Squall through her small glasses, she sighed softly, "Rinoa needed her files, she had an interview with Cid, you know, to see how she was coping with the academic stress," Squall nodded, he had the same thing, he could pass in his training but the academic part was always hard, "and I told her to return them when she was done." Quistis dropped her head, "they were stolen. They weren't anywhere in my classroom and..." she looked up at Rinoa who had joined Squall's side, "...it seems only Rinoa's file was taken...as if that was the main goal."  
  
Rinoa looked at Squall, "what does that mean?" She held onto his arm and looked at him, a slight confused expression on her face.  
  
"It means someone knows about you Rinoa, you're not safe." Squall looked at Rinoa square in the eyes, he always had a way of getting right to the point as painful as it was. He sighed and looked at Quistis again, "have you spoke to Cid?"  
  
"I have to see him soon. He's talking with a few of the faculty now." Squall nodded and looked into the classroom, there was several people in there searching about the room, "they're checking for anything like clues."  
  
"Instructor?" Quistis turned and saw a young SeeD standing before her, she saluted and Quistis returned the salute, "Headmaster Cid is waiting for you now."  
  
"Thank you." She looked at Squall.  
  
"I'm coming too. Rinoa," Squall turned to Rinoa, "Rinoa, go to Selphie, she's the nearest, explain it all to her and please, don't leave there until I'm back." Rinoa nodded and leaned up to kiss Squall's cheek. She turned and made her way to Selphie's dorm.  
  
"Come on Squall, let's go." Quistis made her way to Cid's office with Squall closely behind her.  
  
"Quistis, do you think Rinoa's in danger?"  
  
"I don't know. I hope not..."

--;--

"Selphie! Selphie come on!" Rinoa banged on the dorm door desperately, "Selph!!" Rinoa glanced around her; she didn't know where else Selphie would be...before she had time to think about it, the door opened.  
  
"Rinni? Are you ok?" Selphie had red eyes and she was clearly still tired. "Hey, come in..." She opened the door further as Rinoa stepped in, Selphie closed to door and then looked at Rinoa, "What's wrong Rinni?"  
  
"They think I'm in danger..."  
  
"Who do?" Selphie watched as Rinoa sat down on her bed and brought her knees up to her chin. Selphie walked into her little kitchenette and made Rinoa a cup of tea.  
  
"Squall, Quisty, everyone." She took the cup as Selphie offered and nodded her thanks. "Last night...my files, they were taken. Quistis said it was the only file that was taken, as if that was what they wanted." She sighed and looked at Selphie, "Squall says I might be in danger, that's why I came to you, I'm not to leave until he's back...I'm going to be such a nuisance." She put the cup on the bedside table and rested her head on her knees.  
  
"No your not! Squall's right, you know them files might say everything about you, don't worry, we have Squall on our side! It'll all be fine! You will not be a nuisance! That's my job!" Rinoa looked up and Selphie gave a lopsided grin. "Come on, don't worry about it," she sat down next to Rinoa and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks Selphie," Rinoa smiled and returned her hug, she couldn't help but feel Selphie was only saying it to make her feel better, none the less it was working. 

--;--

"Ah, Squall glad you could come too." Cid motioned for Squall and Quistis to take a seat in front of him. "Well, we need to decide what kind of problem we are facing."  
  
Quistis looked at Squall and then at Cid, "I think that the files that were taken where the same files that she came to you with for the interview you two had." She sighed softly, "I don't know exactly what was in those files, because I don't use them often, I know about all my students anyway."  
  
"Those files had numerous points of information in them." Cid looked at Squall, "unfortunately the file that was stolen includes a lot of her sorceress abilities." He looked at Quistis, "you were told that she came to see how she was doing in her academic work, is that correct?" Quistis nodded, "I'm afraid that isn't true. I told her to say that in case anyone else overheard. She was actually here to see how her sorceress capabilities were affecting her SeeD training."  
  
"You mean that file had everything about her being a sorceress?!" Squall looked at Cid. "Sir. Does this mean that Rinoa is in danger of being found out?"  
  
Cid nodded and added grimly, "and she'll have to have extra protection from now on."  
  
"Sir, I for one don't want to see Rinoa having SeeD guards everywhere she goes. Irvine, Zell and Selphie will been informed via Rinoa and surely enough them three, and me and Squall are enough to protect her?" Quistis's bright blue eyes were pleading with Cid.  
  
Cid nodded, "fair enough, but you need to be extra careful from now on. I don't know if we'll ever find the person behind it all."  
  
Quistis stood up and saluted, "thank you sir." She left the room. Squall went to stand up but Cid stopped him.  
  
"Squall, wait a moment." Squall turned around and faced Cid, "one piece of advice, do not let your personal relationship with Rinoa get in the way of doing what's best for her."  
  
"Yes sir." Squall saluted and walked out feeling very confused. 

--;--

"Ah, good work, you have proved yourself worthy. But I have a more important mission for you, which involves Miss Heartilly. You are to pose as a SeeD trainee, get into the inner circle and kill her." The young man nodded at his boss and turned to exit the dark room, "Oh and Ira. Don't screw it up this time."  
  
"Yes sir." The young man walked out the room and looked around. He made his swift exit out of the Balamb Pub and straight to Balamb Garden. "Might as well start as early as possible..."

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Better or worse? Or what? Let me know what you think, i'm trying to get the chapters a little longer, but some work better short!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Well, here's chapter 3! Thanks to my reviewers so far! I dedicate this chapter to **stormy.hopes** cuz i want to, and she's getting into the story, which i thought would never happen!

**Disclaimer:** Yeahyeah, i don't own it, what a surprise!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:  
**  
Morning came too soon for Rinoa, she had only managed three hours sleep due to her own worries about what went on yesterday and Squall's constant tapping on the keys of his Study Panel. She rolled over to find Squall sitting on his desk chair with his head in his hands. "Squall?" Squall looked up and looked at Rinoa, he got up and sat next to her in the bed, "it was a dream right? Please, say it was a dream."  
  
Squall sighed and shook his head a little, "no Rinoa. Come on, get dressed. We're meeting the rest in the Cafeteria in ten minutes." Rinoa reluctantly nodded and made her way to the bathroom. Squall sighed and looked out the window. _How I wish it were a dream..._  
  
"Squall?" Squall turned to see Rinoa opening the door, "you coming?" Squall nodded and followed. The walk from the Dorms to the Cafeteria was a quiet one but neither seemed to mind. When they got there, Quistis and Selphie were already there.  
  
"Rinni!" Selphie waved and watched as both Squall and Rinoa sat at the table. "How you doing today?" Selphie tilted her head and smiled lightly.  
  
Rinoa shrugged, "I'm ok. Just tired."  
  
Squall looked at Rinoa and then at Quistis. "Quistis? Did they find anything?" Rinoa, Selphie and Squall all looked at Quistis.  
  
"No, Whoever it was came and left without a trace...it's a lost cause Squall." She sighed and watched as several students came through the door.  
  
Squall ran his hand through his hair, "but they can't just give up like that!"  
  
Quistis went to comment but was interrupted by a young SeeD.  
  
"Instructor Quistis Trepe?" Quistis looked up at the SeeD who was standing before them. "Headmaster Cid requests to see you and a companion as soon as possible."  
  
"Ok. Thank you." Quistis watched the young SeeD walk away and stood up. She looked at Selphie, "will you come with me?" Selphie stood up and nodded, "thanks. See you Rinoa, Squall." She nodded her head and headed for Cid's office with Selphie on her heels.

--;--

"Ah Quistis, I see you've brought Selphie, just the person for the job." Cid chuckled as Quistis and Selphie sat in the chairs, a confused expression patterned across their faces. "There is a new SeeD trainee. He's eighteen and his name is Ira. He gives no surname...that's strange." He flipped through this files, "is has no other information. Just his name and age..."  
  
Selphie and Quistis exchanged glances and Selphie looked at Cid, "Sir?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Anyway, Ira will be arriving pretty soon. And I would like it if you could help him out Selphie." Selphie nodded and smiled. Cid grinned and looked at Quistis, "as you can tell you'll be teaching him, he doesn't need much tuition from the results of the pre-admission tests he's well on his way to becoming a SeeD soon."  
  
"Yes sir." Quistis and Selphie both got up, "is that all sir?"  
  
"Yes, it is at the moment anyway..." he started ruffling through his files again as Quistis and Selphie left the room.  
  
Quistis made her way through the crowds of people in the cafeteria and looked around for any of the group. "Quistis!" She spun around to see Irvine and Selphie making their way towards her. "It's busy here isn't it?" Selphie looked around then spotted Squall, "come on!" She sat down next to Squall and looked at him as Quistis and Irvine sat down. "Where's Rinni?"  
  
"In the training centre, she's with Zell." He sighed and looked at Selphie. "What did Cid want?"  
  
"'Eh? Oh! There's a new student...Ira...or something and I hafta look after him." She grinned. She looked around her, "why's it so busy here?"  
  
"Triple Triad tournament."  
  
"Okie dokie, shudda known!" 

--;--

Afternoon in Balamb Garden was slow and generally quiet. Squall spent most of his day in his dorm room staring at a blank Study Panel. He ran his fingers through his hair and watched as a new message appeared on his Panel. He opened it and read carefully, his eyes widened and he darted out of his room and ran down the hallways as fast as he could without knocking anyone down. Selphie -who was on her way to Squall's dorm- watched as he sped past. She looked at his dorm, which the door was still open and walked in. She looked around and noticed the message on the screen. She read it with great curiosity.  
  
_Squall,  
I don't want you to panic but you need to get to the infirmary as soon as you can. Rinoa has been admitted in the ward, we think she's had a panic attack. Once again please don't panic, she's fine. But she was calling for you.  
Cid._  
  
Selphie looked around the dorm and noticed Squall hadn't even picked up his keycard. She picked it up and put it in her pocket before walking out the dorm, locking the door behind her. She skipped off towards the infirmary, when she got there, Irvine and Zell were standing outside Rinoa's ward. "Is she ok? I read the message Squall got, I-"  
  
"Selphie, she's fine. Don't worry so much!" Irvine chuckled and walked over to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, the best thing we can do is let her rest. Ok?" Selphie nodded and the three of them headed back towards the cafeteria.  
  
Meanwhile Squall walked to Rinoa's bed and sat down beside it, Rinoa was looking at Squall with tears in her eyes, "Squall...I saw him...I-"  
  
"Who? Rinoa, who did you see?"  
  
"I don't know. Whoever he was. I didn't see his face, but he was the one who took my files, he..."  
  
"He was the thief? The one who took you files from Quistis's office?" Rinoa nodded slowly. "But you didn't see his face?" Rinoa shook her head and closed her eyes.  
  
"He's working for someone...they want me dead..."  
  
"No. Rinoa, they're not getting you. Not when I'm here." He took hold of her hands and squeezed it gently, "Rinoa? How do you know all of this? How did you 'see' it?"  
  
"I don't exactly know. It was like a...vision..."  
  
"Don't worry Rinoa. We'll check it out. I promise..."  
  
"Squall?" Squall looked up to see Selphie standing at the doorway, "sorry, but when you left your dorm, you forgot to shut it so I did it. And...here's your keycard..." She pulled out his keycard and walked over handing it to him.  
  
Squall took it and nodded, "thanks Selph. Listen, can you do me a favour?" Selphie nodded. "Stay here with Rinoa, I need to see Cid."  
  
"Squall..."  
  
"Don't worry, Selphie will be here, trust me. Please."  
  
Rinoa nodded and watched Squall leave the room. She looked at Selphie who sat down and tried her best to look cheerful. "Hey Selph."  
  
Selphie smiled and nodded, "hey. You better get out this infirmary soon, otherwise I'd have no one to come and help with the Garden Festival!" That earned a small giggle from Rinoa. 

--;--

"Squall? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Headmaster, I need to talk to you. It's urgent. It's about Rinoa and..."  
  
"Ok. If you two could excuse me, I'll be back soon." Cid nodded to the two young cadets sitting in front of his desk and walked outside the office closing the doors gently behind him. "What is it Squall?"  
  
Squall was pacing up and down the corridor with an concerned look on his face. "I need to speak with Edea. Rinoa's had a 'vision' or something. Please, I know didn't want to be disturbed until she returned here but it's important that I see her as soon as possible." He stopped pacing and looked at Cid.  
  
After a long pause Cid finally spoke. "Very well. She is back in Centra. Take the Ragnarok and Selphie. She'll pilot it for you." Cid sighed. "I think Rinoa can be discharged early too." He looked at Squall hoping he got the message.  
  
Obviously he did. He nodded and thanked Cid and went straight back to the infirmary. When he got there, lucky enough, Selphie was still with Rinoa. They must have been going through Garden Festival plans judging by their faces. "Guys?" They both looked up at Squall. "We're going to Centra."  
  
"Why? Why Centra? Can't we go somewhere fun! Like Trabia!! Yeah! Let's go to Trabia, I mean at this time of the month, it's really nice! Oh! And-"  
  
"Selphie!" Selphie stopped suddenly and pouted at Squall's sudden outburst. "We're going to Centra, just us three, to see Edea. I need to speak with her, Selphie you're piloting and Rinoa, you're going to tell Edea all that you told me..."  
  
At that moment Dr Kadowaki walked in stopping Squall mid-sentence. "Rinoa? You can be discarded. Just be careful ok?" She smiled and left the room, but not before giving Squall a knowing look.  
  
Squall look at the two in front of him, Rinoa had got up with the help of Selphie and was making her way to the door. Squall nodded to Selphie.  
  
"Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: **Well? Good or Bad? Ya know that lil button that says 'go'? Well if you click it, you can say loads 'n' loads of nice things about my story! Or you can be truthful, whichever suits you best! :D 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Aah, yes. I have finally updated. Thanks to all my reviewers so far, you're all great! :D I have a load of AS level exams coming up so updates might come in big chunks, or none at all. Be patient though! Tee-hee, soon a plot might start as well....

**Disclaimer:** If you go back to chapter one, it says, i don't own any of this. Nothing's changed. I'll let you know when it does.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**  
  
"Just land here Selphie."  
  
"Okie dokie!"  
  
As the Ragnarok came into land, Squall and Rinoa held onto their seats. "Selph, take it easy!" Rinoa grasped Squall's hand, who squeezed her hand back reassuringly, and closed her eyes. The Ragnarok was diving nose first towards the ground and it didn't seem that Selphie could stop it.  
  
"I'm trying!! Squall!! It won't turn!" Selphie's voice contained the panic they all were feeling. "Squall!"  
  
Squall got up and stood just behind Selphie. He put his hands over hers and helped put the lever back into place, he Ragnarok seemed to be gaining speed that closer it got to the earth. "Selphie, Rinoa! Hold on!! It's going to crash!"

Squall felt Rinoa move to a higher place in the Ragnarok as the collision as the nose hit the ground, as the rest of the craft slid along the floor, glass was smashing everywhere. Squall wrapped an arm around Selphie to protect her and put his face next to hers. As the glass shot past them he heard Selphie scream in pain as a chunk of glass slipped past Squall's arm and into the side of her face. The Ragnarok slowly came to a halt as Squall looked up. He saw that they had landed – or more like crashed – into a large chunk of land in Centra. He looked around at the mess that had been made and then at Selphie. She was knocked out and had a large piece of glass imbedded in the side of her head.  
  
"Selphie? Selphie!" Squall shook Selphie and she didn't respond, "Come on Selphie!! Wake up!!! Please!!" He looked around. "Rinoa?" He heard a slight moan come from the back of the Ragnarok and Rinoa appeared at the doorway. "Rinoa!" He ran over, "are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, just a few cuts." She cast a cure spell on herself and looked at the pilot seat. "Selphie?" Her eyes widened.  
  
"She'd not dead." _Yet..._ Squall walked back over the debris and picked up Selphie. He carried her back towards Rinoa, who gasped at the sight of her face, and carried on to the door. He kicked it open and stepped outside. "Come on, we're going to have to walk it." Rinoa silently followed still in shock over what had just happened.  
  
"Squall? Can't you...take it out of her or something?"  
  
"That piece of glass is imbedded in her skull, if I remove it, she'll die." He looked down at Selphie's still form in his arms.  
  
"Oh." There was a long silence before anyone spoke. It was Rinoa who broke that silence, "do you think we're near Edea?" Squall shook his head. "Ok...umm...this mind sound dumb...but...will the transmitter work in the Ragnarok?"  
  
Squall stopped dead in his tracks, _Shit! I didn't think of that!_ "It might not work though..." He turned to face Rinoa. "Rinoa...there's an emergency phone in the back of the craft...if it works, phone Cid. Tell him everything. We need transport straight away. I don't think Selphie can take much more."  
  
Rinoa nodded and within a flash she was running as fast as she could to the Ragnarok. Squall watched her go and knelt down on the ground. He closed his eyes and silently re-junctioned Diablos to keep all enemies away. He looked back at Selphie and gently laid her down on the ground, "Come on Selphie. You will not give up on me now." He sat down next to her and wiped a few bits of debris from her face, "who will wake me up in deadly hours of the morning just to talk about the Garden Committee? Come to think of it...who will do the Garden Festivals?" He smiled lightly at the thought and looked back at Selphie. "Come on Selphie, please...not now...not after everything you've been through...there's still more for you...God Dammit!"  
  
He didn't know how long he'd been silently pleading for Selphie to come round, nor did he know that Rinoa was sitting next to him silently. He opened his eyes and jumped lightly as he saw Rinoa. "Sorry...didn't mean to scare you." Squall shook his head. "Cid will be coming straight away. He wants us to make our way to the Centra Ruins, he says that must be near by. Right?"  
  
Squall looked around, he hadn't a clue where they landed and didn't know where the Ruins were. "We're going to have to walk for a while...I can't see it from here." She nodded and stood up. She sighed and watched as Squall picked Selphie up, careful not to move her head too much. Rinoa hadn't noticed before but the glass was a think chunk and was nearly red due to the blood coming from the side of her head. She breathed in and slowly trying not to be sick and walked a little behind them.  
  
Obviously Squall noticed her discomfort and looked at Selphie, _Don't you dare give up!!!_ He looked around him and spotted the Ruins. "Rinoa! There it is!" He sighed to himself. Rinoa ran straight past Squall and Selphie to the Ruins as a ship started to come in view. Squall sighed and smiled, "See Selphie? I knew he'd come." He looked at Selphie who was still out cold and frowned to himself. He looked back up and noticed that a couple of SeeDs were running towards him.  
  
"Is she stable?" Squall nodded. "We'll take her now."  
  
"NO!" The SeeDs backed away slightly. "I'm sorry. I'll look after her." They all made their way to the ship. As they got closer Cid walked out and looked at him, a slight panicked expression. "Sir." Squall stopped in front of him.  
  
"Squall, take Selphie to the cabin, we don't have any medics."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Squall! Calm down. Balamb is stationed at Trabia. It won't take long to get there. I'll set a SeeD to look over Selphie and-"  
  
"I want to be the one who looks after her." Squall looked at Cid as he made his way to the cabin. "Please Sir. Let me take responsibility for her."  
  
"Very well. I'll let you know when we've arrived."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you." Squall looked at Selphie, "and one more thing, can Irvine, Quisty and Zell not know just yet? The last thing anyone needs is to let them panic."  
  
"Ok. I'll bring Rinoa in, you all need sleep." With that Cid left.  
  
Squall looked at Selphie and set her down on the bed. He sat knelt next to it and watched Selphie. "Come on Selphie. I don't ask much of you. Just do this one thing for me. Please."  
  
"Squall?" Squall turned around to see Rinoa closing the door. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You don't look it."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Rinoa, I'm sorry. I'm just so..."  
  
"...Frightened?" Squall reluctantly nodded. Rinoa sat down beside Squall, "It's ok. Selphie's strong..." Rinoa held Squall's hand and looked at him. "She'll be fine!" She smiled lightly.  
  
Squall nodded and looked at Rinoa. "Get come sleep, we'll be there soon." Rinoa nodded, kissed Squall on the cheek and got into the other bed.  
  
"Night Squall."  
  
"Night..." Squall sat watching Selphie's still form and silently pleaded with anyone who could help her. All night he watched...hoping...wishing that she'd suddenly wake up and grin saying it was all a dream...

* * *

**Short A/N:** Good? Bad? It was really short and i apologize, it'll get better i promise. Okok, Squall might be a bit OOC in this but i like him a little humane, afterall, didn't Rinoa come along and soften him up? Huh??? Tee-hee. 


End file.
